The present invention relates generally to the field of vehicle control, guidance, operation or indication, and more particularly to a remote control system.
Remote controlled vehicles have become increasingly popular both for commercial and recreational uses. However, remote controlled vehicles in the sky have caused significant safety issues. Some remote controlled vehicles create a significant amount of noise. This noise can be distracting to other people around the remote controlled vehicle (e.g., at a wedding, at a funeral). Some remote controlled vehicles create a safety risk by flying above people and property. Some remote controlled vehicles fly over occupied spaces (e.g., over an outdoor festival, over a park). Some remote controlled vehicles create a privacy risk. Some remote controlled vehicles use cameras to capture photographs and videos of private or intimate moments.